the kiss
by Fishyqueen
Summary: stephanie and eric kiss but eric love her but she doesn't and that makes him and new guy
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of wrestlers in my story. My story takes place on Smackdown on October 31, 2002. After "the kiss" some of what is in my story really happened on RAW  
  
Stephanie just stood here in her office thinking about the kiss. She ran to the parking lot to catch Bishoff. She called Billy and Chuck to office.  
  
"I need you go undercover on Raw and get Eric Bishoff back for what did and need you bring RVD to RAW. " Soon Matt Hardy opened up the door and interrupted her like he would always do. "Version 1 Matt Hardy need at match with Rishki to got him back for the stinkface." "Can't you see that I'm busy with Billy and Chuck you will have you match just GET OUT."  
  
Stephanie got out the wigs and the clothes and told them to put them on. RAW now. They got out of Limo that walked in the arena they saw "The 3- Minute Warning" in his office talking about way to make Raw better. After they left Eric was staring at the video of the kiss and thinking. Billy walked into in the mens locker room where Jeff and Booker T were there Golddust was talking to them about Rico. "You guys i need you help it's me Billy from Smackdown, Stephanie told me and Chuck to come here and get Eric back and brink RVD to Smackdown." Triple H was in the ring talking about Kane and Kate Vick. Stacy was talking to Test about fan mail and about the new haircut that he would get. Chuck was walking around when he bumped into Molly to was getting ready for match.  
  
Problem  
  
"Watch out please i have match to take out the slut Trish and get my title back. " Chuck looked into her eyes and started to fall in love. "You look nice Molly i hope you win. Molly and Chuck bent over for a kiss as Chris Norwiski looked over in shock. "I'm glad that are some pure guys on Raw. I have to go my match is on next." He had forgotten want he did to do and then remembered. He walked into Eric's office and looked at him. "What do you want?" Chuck punched him and he went flying over his desk. Rico rushed in wearing very tacky clothes and bad hair. He started to fight Chuck but was punched to. That when Rosey and Jamal rushed in and Chuck ran out. They chased Chuck intill they ran into Kane and ran away.  
  
They grabbed RVD and Chuck took Molly and got into the limo and drove off. Chuck and Molly what is wrong with that. Smackdown now  
  
They walked into her office and she was watching the tape. They showed RVD to her but she didn't look happy with them. She got up and looked right at Chuck. "What the hell is this i said RVD not Molly and saw the kiss you let emotions get the best of you, for that you have a match with the Big Show."  
  
Chuck and Molly walked around holding hands. They over heard Al Wilson telling Dawn Marie on how he was gonna pop the question to her. Billy heard a limo pulled up. It was Eric in stupid Vince mask again not anyone would know that wasn't really Vince. He walked into the Stephanie's locker room.  
  
She was talking to the stupid Gurarros about how Eddie was gonna fight Brock in a match. They left Eddie looked scared. "Stephanie i thought about that kiss. I think i love you." She looked shocked the two enemies in love. "That was a thinking i don't think he should be together." Eric held her hand slowly kissed her. "You can't deny your feeling." That's when Stephanie ran out to find Cena. John was talking the young blonde interviewer. She kissed John Cena on the lips grabbing his ass. "I love you John. Cena looked shocked and started to rap. "You love me will i see now. Wow i love you too." They kissed longer then Jamie or Nidia would. The cameras caught Eric running out the arena crying. That was a shocking he was showing and good side.  
  
Chuck's music started to play and he walked to the ring buttoned down white shirt and khakis. Molly was in buttoned shirt with a long skirt her hair was blonde again and in braids.  
  
"On Monday i fell in love with Molly and we are now the new couple. " Billy walked to the ring shocked. "What is this Chuck open up your eyes why love her." "You don't get do you?" They kissed on the cheek and left the ring.  
  
3 months from now  
  
It was time for the double wedding with Stephanie and John Cena and Chuck and Molly. She knew marring John would better then when she was Triple H's lap dog. She got into the ring with John. The priest started off with Stephanie lines first. "I do." John said the same lines. "I do." They kissed long and hard that night. Now it was time for Molly and Chuck. He was worried that Trish or Billy would crash the party and stop it. He didn't want another ruined wedding. The priest started with Molly's lines first. "I do." Now it was time for Chuck to say i do to finish it off when Trish theme started to play and she walked to the ring with a mic. "Molly snap out of it with your good girl image you made Chuck into a brainwash good guy." The priest said Chuck part fast. "I do." They kissed as Billy and Trish looked in disgusted.  
  
The next RAW  
  
It started out with match for the tag titles with RVD and Kane vs. Christian and Chris Jericho (the Canadian assholes). Eric was in the office thinking for the night that Stephanie broke his heart that night on Smackdown. Rosey and Jamal and Rico walked in. Eric pretended not to cry because he was supposed to be the guy with no heart. "Eric about the tag match you want us to take of Spike and Jeff." "Rico just leave i don't really want to talk." He walked out in other tacky suit and his hair looking like a squirrel crawled on his head and died. About that time they left his office he started to crying looking at a pic of Stephanie framed on his desk, he was gonna have go on and tell the fans about the elimination chamber how was he gonna do it. He wiped his eyes and walked to the ring and started to talk. People knew that he was gonna yell and talk in mean voice but instead he talked "normally". It was about the time he knew that what he was doing was wrong and had to stop. "I would like to tell you about the chamber but first i would like to say sorry for all of the things that i did when took the job." Lillian looked at him like he was full of shit, will you can understand why. Golddust theme started to play and he walked in the long blonde wig and then gold bathrobe thing. "What I'm a hearing you are sorry. Sorry what you put Book and I though on those RAW's. What happened to you did Rico make you wear leopard panties and you have them in a twist?" Eric just laughed and smiled (what the........) "You are funny Golddust i like that about you." His love for Stephanie was really deep. All this time he had a big crush on her and but couldn't tell her. He told her and she broke his heart and that was too much for him to take. He went back to his office and picked up the phone and called Stephanie cell phone. "Hello it this Stephanie." "Yes who is?" "Eric Bishoff." "Why are you calling me?" "I love you with my heart and I'm crazy not seeing you i think you every minute. I loved you since day one i just couldn't tell you truth." She hung up the phone. Eric picked up the phone and ripped it out of the jack and threw it against the wall. He put his head down on the desk and started to cry but it was hard this time. Rico walked in on his crying. "Do you want to talk?" Eric looked up at Rico. "Its Stephanie i want her to love me." Rico looked shocked and walked out of the office. He thought Eric and Stephanie what.....  
  
It was the week before the months PPV and he couldn't think straight. Then he realized that Stephanie would be there and that would give him time to prove his love for her. He wanted to order 100 roses for her all red but he knew that she wouldn't take them. Was the love that thing that would make him change his evil ways? Stephanie turned him good?  
  
It was the PPV and he walked into arena wearing a black suit with black jeans. Stephanie was in her office dressed in red dress with her hair up. Eric walked into her office with 2 dozen roses in his hand. "Stephanie i got these for you." She took the roses and looked at him and smiled. "They're pretty thank you a lot Eric." She kissed him on cheek and told that she had to go the ring and talk about the tag match and she would see him later. He just stood there she kissed me...  
  
Soon he found a note on his desk and his what is said  
  
Dear Eric,  
  
I think that you are nice and sweet. You just not my type that i why i didn't return your love back. I don't want you change and go crazy over me because that isn't good. Just go on with your life like normal and be the best GM.  
  
Stephanie  
  
She thought he was nice and sweet  
  
You can finish it you can print it but this is property of me you can email me what you thought of the story at SaraCallowayDiva@aol.com 


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2  
  
Smackdown a month from now  
  
This now the champs look now Women's Torrie Tag (Smackdown) Shannon Moore and Chuck Tag (Raw) Jeff and Bubba World (Raw) Shawn Michaels World (Smackdown) John Cena  
  
John Cena reached the top of Smackdown. Stephanie was in her office thinking about her marriage to John and how happy she was. Yet on Raw Eric was not happy all her could think about was how Stephanie was gonna feel when she finds out that John didn't love her.  
  
John's new theme started to play and walked to the in his rap outfit. He had a mic and looked the crowd who was booing him. "I would like to say that sorry to break hearts but sometimes it just happens in life. Stephanie i never really loved you so it is over. I used you just to get to the top. And know that i have the tile i don't need you." Stephanie was watching the action from her office. She started to cry and tears were coming down her face about the time someone walked in. It was Kurt Angle he wanted a match but he saw Stephanie and looked into her eyes. "Steph are you ok." Stephanie who put her on her happy face looked up at him. "I'm fine don't worry if you want a match you got it." Kurt left the office about 5 mins later she left the arena and went to the hotel.  
  
She saw the women sitting at the counter and looked at her it looked like any moment she was gonna break down. "I'm looking for somebody here last name Bishoff." "There was an Eric Bishoff but her left about hour ago." HBK was in lobby just getting in when he saw her in corner of his eye. "Stephanie are you ok." This time she couldn't hold it anymore. "No I'm not John Cena screwed him just used me." Shawn put his arms around her and led her into his hotel room. "Stephanie I'm sorry I'm here fro you but you need me." "I'm came here to look for Bishoff, he was right about my love life but didn't listen and now the whole world knows about it." "Stephanie I'm telling you this, as a friend Eric really isn't the man for you. You just need to find a man that likes you for you are like Billy and Chuck did." "Thank you." "I know i shouldn't tell you this but Johnny "The Bull" Stamboil likes you a lot and he one of the guys that likes you for you are. Stephanie have known you for a long time and i know that you are very special person just go back and make it look like nothing happened. " Stephanie walked out of the room and out of the hotel and back into her car. She drove back to the arena and told the person to blast her theme. She walked out to the ring with smile on her face it didn't look like she was just crying her eyes to Shawn. "I know that you thinking how i feel about what John said in the ring. I will tell you this right now it didn't matter to me so what I'm the GM i can do what i want and don't need him." The crowd started to chant "STEPHANIE STEPHANIE STEPHANIE." Shawn was right everyone loved her so that would make John the stupid one now. Stephanie walked to her office and knew that things were right now  
  
She called Billy and Chuck into her office that told them that she need them to go to Raw with this note and take Johnny "The Bull" and bring him to Smackdown "Thank guys for liking me for who i am." "No prob Stephanie you are just nice.  
  
The next RAW Billy and Chuck who were dress up were in the arena walking around looking Johnny. They saw Eric's office and put the letter on his desk and went to the locker room. They saw Johnny talking to Tommy Dreamer about some match.  
  
"Johnny Stephanie wants to you to come to Smackdown and be with her." "Sure." They left the arena with Johnny in the back waiting for Stephanie.  
  
Eric walked into his office and saw and letter on the desk and picked it up and opened it  
  
Dear Eric,  
  
I'm sorry for not listening to you when you told about John. Maybe i didn't to want to believe it but its over and would think Shawn for me. You are really a nice deep inside and i want to be that way just for me. I'm taking Johnny "The Bull" to Smackdown and once i have Cena give up the title he goes to Raw with you.  
  
Stephanie  
  
The next night on Smackdown Johnny and Stephanie were together and she was happy. Johnny liked that fact that he got the dream girl in the federation and Stephanie got her dream man.  
  
Wedding?  
  
  
  
You can finish it you can print it but this is property of me you can email me what you thought of the story 


End file.
